


Angels

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Sabrina and Peter decide for both them and Harry, that they are going to volunteer with Michael for the holidays, allowing Michael and Harry to see sides of each other they've never seen before.[Pencember Challenge Day 06 - Prompt; 'Snow Angel.']
Relationships: Harold Osborn/OMC, Peter Parker/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> Sabrina Astley and Michael Hyles are Spidersonas, (is that what they are called?) I made specifically with the 2017 show in mind.  
> Sabrina is a rich genius-  
> Michael is her bodyguard and a former Russian mobster.  
> (To some them up as quickly as I can, I'm running on a timer as I put this here.)  
> (Michael will pop up more in this series, FYI, I'm in love with him.)  
> (I plan to write an OC Journal where you'll be able to find them in the future if you want to learn more about them.)  
> (LAST NOTE: Sabrina and Peter are dating in this fic, it's just not stated.)  
> ____________________________________________________

Michael Hyles was a very unfortunate young man, that wasn't exactly a close-guarded secret, those who knew him knew it.  
He did what he could to help others in similar situations if only to spare as much mass suffering as possible, and in the streets of New York City, it was *mass.*  
The young man made sure to check in with the street kids, the 'nightwalkers,' making sure they had what they needed to get by, or as much as someone in his position could help with, and he always made it clear he was available to help.  
He remembered his mother's shock when she came home to find him teaching Jeremy, a 'troublesome,' kid how to bake, so he could make something for his mother, who on top of money struggles, was also sick.  
He sent him off with ingredients, a written step-by-step instructions, in case he forgot, and a 'loan,' though both he and his mother knew he wouldn't accept any return money.  
The point was, that even if all he could do was something small, he would *try,* the people around him deserved for someone to do that much.  
Sabrina knew this, so when he called in, claiming he was busy after school and would be for the next week, she chalked it up to "he's helping one of his fellows," and told him to take his time, promising to stay out of as much trouble as possible.

The third day without his presence, she was having lunch with Peter and Harry when he texted.  
"Which is more appealing?"  
The picture didn't send right away, which wasn't surprising considering the ancient device he called a phone.  
When it did, she stared at the image bemused.  
The quality was so terrible she couldn't tell what he was asking about, and it was just him to send such a poor image, photography was one of his few weaknesses.  
"If you guys'll excuse me, Mich is having some sort of- colorful dilemma?" She excused as she stood, picking up her smoothie as she did so.  
"Colorful dilemma?"  
"No idea, but he can't send a picture to save his life, so I'm just gonna head over to his place."  
Peter bolted up from his chair, Harry watching with both amusement and horror, as he knew what his friend was about to ask, "Can I come to?"  
Harry's relief at not being included, was short-lived when Sabrina answered, "Of course! I'm sure Mick won't mind- Harry, do you wanna come?"  
Harry liked to think he was good at saying 'no' to people, but with both Peter and Sabrina giving him puppy eyes, he crumbled under their gaze, "Sure..."

Harry always found it unsettling that neither Peter nor Sabrina were phased by visiting Michael's.  
His place was smack in the middle of Hell's Kitchen, and despite the growth the neighborhood had gone through over the years it had gained that title, it was still a dangerous place, probably one of the most dangerous blocks in the city.  
Despite this, Sabrina had a bright grin on her face as she knocked on his front door.  
"Just a minute!" A woman's voice called.  
A few moments passed, they heard something hit the floor, accompanied by the older teen's voice, cursing rather loudly, and colorfully.  
The door opened to an older woman, her face scrunched up, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Ms.Hyles!- Is everything okay?"  
"Of course Sabrina- Angel's just having technical difficulties."

She led them into the living room, and they had to do a double-take at what they saw.  
There were three kids in the room, two of them were covering Michael up with paper wrap, another was on the couch, wrapping a gift neatly.  
"Alright kids, stop picking on Micahel and wasting wrap," Stephanie scolded with a light laugh.  
"We aren't picking on him though- he's a gift, Ms.Hyles!"  
Sabrina couldn't help but laugh when she heard the little boy, even though it was at her friend's expense, "True enough!" She tacked on.  
"Bri- is that you?" Micahel questioned, unable to turn properly and look at her.  
"Kids, why don't you take a break? I finished the cookies."  
"Ms.Hyles- what's going on?" Sabrina asked following the retreating woman and children, Peter glancing unsurely at the wrapped man before following, she didn't seem worried.

Harry watched the older teen push at the wrap before he sighed, stepping over to him and kneeling as he began to carefully unwrap him.  
"How did it even get this bad?"  
The man tensed, having not realized who was helping him.  
"They were having fun..."  
Harry stopped, sparing a glance to the man's face, seeing it was flush.  
"You- let them wrap you up with no complaint because they were having fun?"  
Michael sat up, the loose wrapping falling to the floor, his face having reverted back to a collected mask.  
"Yes- they deserve to have fun, don't they?"  
It was strange to see the young man so gentle, as he was usually so stand-offish, especially where Harry was concerned.  
"You don't need to look so surprised, Princy."  
"Ah, right, there it is."  
Michael chuckled as he stood, entertained at seeing the younger teen go from pleasant surprise to the usual irritation he expected from him when their more gentle counterparts weren't around to see them argue.

"Mick!- That's a great idea!" Sabrina encouraged, Peter holding a plate with cookies on it, allowing the kids to take a few before holding it out to Harry.  
"What idea?"  
"I signed up for a program to give gifts to less...privileged kids."  
"That's where these lovely kiddos came from," Stephanie said as she began helping her son pick up the discarded gift wrap.  
"I donated a while back, and they asked if I wanted to help with the program- basically, we wrap up the gifts the charity used donations to buy, then we distribute them."  
"And you were having trouble picking a color?"  
"Sally wanted to use the dots, Davie wanted to use the stripes, and Lee wanted to gift wrap me- because it would 'be funny,' they picked the third option."  
The wrapping picked up, Michael sat down, crossing one leg over the other, his mother sitting beside him.  
"These gifts are for the exchange part, they were having difficulty with the wrapping, and their parents were busy, so I agreed to show them how to do it."  
"The exchange comes first, and after the exchange comes the distribution."

"I think the hardest part for Mickie will be dressing up!" Lee cut in, crumbs falling from his mouth, Michael glaring before lecturing him.  
"I dunno, I think Mickie will be a nice-looking Elf!"  
"You're going to dress up?"  
"No, it isn't required, but a few of the volunteers said they would be."  
The three kids complained loudly when he spoke, obviously not happy with his decision.  
"Now, now, that's final."

"Are you going to be coming Bri?" Davie asked, prompting Sabrina to take her eyes off the mess of gift-wrap on the table.  
"Oh- um- what do you think Mick?"  
"It's fine with me, I can contact the program manager, she'll be happy for the extra help, even if it's late in the program."  
"Great! Harry- Peter, do you want to come?"  
"Bri, just because we aren't busy for Christmas, doesn't mean the Kid and Princy aren't."  
"Actually- I'm Jewish...But, if I'm welcome, I'd love to!"  
Harry tried to look anywhere but Peter and Sabrina, knowing they were giving him the 'look,' but in doing so, his eyes landed on Michael, the older teen watching their friends with thinly veiled amusement, and what could have been mistaken for adoration.  
It was seeing the gentle look in his eyes on top of his friends' looks that had Harry saying goodbye to his quiet night in.  
"Okay- I don't have any plans."  
The three children cheered, Peter and Sabrina joining them as Michael excused himself to make the call.

Harry and his dad didn't spend the holidays together very often, it was usually busy after all-  
But he didn't spend time with others either, it was usually just him, and now he'd be spending it with several people, and he didn't quite know how to feel about that.

The next day, the three met up with Michael at the park, seeing the older teen talking to an elderly woman.  
There were teens, young adults, and older people setting up the area, fake trees being put up, trucks with gifts parked nearby.  
When Michael noticed them, he waved them over, gloved hand retreating back into his jacket.

"Mrs.Morgan, these are my friends, Sabrina, Peter, and Harold."  
Harry almost felt flattered to be called his friend, except, of course, he had to ruin it.  
"Please- call me Harry, ma'am..."  
"Well, you kids are very kind to come lend a hand, Michael here can show you the ropes- if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure we're on schedule.  
The woman left them, going to talk to an older group of people.

Michael took a moment to explain the plan to them before the teens split off to help with the setup.  
Hours passed, the sun going down and the lights in the park turning on, giving the snow a bright glow.  
With the night, came the kids-  
Many of them were from orphanages and foster homes, the rest were from low-income families and nearby hospital wards.  
The manager, Mrs.Morgan, and her late husband believed that all children, regardless of religion or status, should feel loved.  
The festivities were in full swing, Peter and Sabrina helped distribute gifts, while Michael overlooked the gift exchange with several others-  
As for Harry, Sabrina gave him the short stick, he was helping entertain the kids who were waiting, and who had finished, (even though both Sabrina and Peter were better with kids.)

It had been about an hour when Sally came running up to him in a fluffy blue coat, pulling at his sleeve to get his attention.  
"Mickie?"  
He took his eyes off the exchange, looking to her and her brothers, not surprised to see their parents arguing far-off from the activities.  
"Hello, Sally."  
The little girl smiled shyly, hiding her face slightly in her jacket.  
"Mickie- that's your friend, right?"  
Looking past the three children, he saw Harry being overwhelmed by a few of the ankle biters, laughing as he was brought down.  
"Yeah, he's okay to play with," at his assurance, the children cheered and ran towards the fun, to wait their turn in the exchange.  
When the night was coming to a close, the younger volunteers were let go.

As the four made their way back to Sabrina's (for drinks and movies,) Sabrina pulled Peter along, the two talking animatedly about a project the young girl was working on, allowing Michael a chance to think.  
They watched in surprise as Sabrina leaped on to Peter's back, the teen laughed loudly, stumbling slightly before he was able to stabilize them.  
"I'm surprised he can carry her-"  
"She's practically boneless, even a tiny kiddo like Peter could toss her across the street."  
"Peter isn't tiny, you're just unnaturally tall."  
"That's incredibly rude, Princy."  
Harry scoffed, punching the older teen's shoulder.  
The two quieted down, watching their friends enjoy themselves.

"You know, I was a bit surprised to see how much fun you were having with the kids."  
Harry looked at him, his expression twisting into confusion, "Why?"  
"No offense, but you didn't seem excited to take part today."  
"I guess I wasn't...but- kids deserve to have some fun- right?"  
"Even if they're pushing you into the cold, cold, snow?"  
"Worth it."  
Michael stopped walking, staring at the younger teen.  
"What?"  
The man chuckled, sliding a gloved hand from his pocket, brushing off the snow that had settled on the teen's head from before.  
"My mother calls me an Angel, she says there are very few left in such a dark world," he started, pulling his hand away and sliding it back into his pocket, "It's nice to know New York has more than one, at the least."

Harry watched the man, not knowing what was more shocking, the small smile on his face, the gentle crinkle around his eyes, or that such a gentle look was directed at *him>*  
"What-"  
"Mick! Come on!"  
The two looked towards their friends, seeing they had crossed the street already, waiting for them with looks of equal confusion and concern.  
"On the way!" He called back, raising a hand to gesture.  
"Put some dust behind you, Princy!"  
The man's expression reverted back to his normal nonchalance before he made to catch up with their friends.

Harry stayed frozen where he stood, barely able to pull himself together in time for the light to change.  
When he caught up, Peter gave him a look, but he ignored it.  
And if he was incapable of looking Michael in the eye, that was his business.


End file.
